lindseystirlingfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Videography
VideoPraphy thumb|right|335 px 18.Mai.2011 Spontaneous Me Devin Graham Original video ---- thumb|left|335 px 30.Mai.2011 Grenade (with Alex Boye, Nathaniel Drew and the Salt Lake Pops) Unknown Cover ---- thumb|right|335 px 29.Juli.2011 Transcendence Nathan D. Lee Original video ---- thumb|left|335 px 09.September.2011 On the floor take three Unknown Medley ---- thumb|right|335 px 11.September.2011 River Flows in You (with Debi Johanson) Devin Graham Cover ---- thumb|left|335 px 11.October.2011 By No Means(with Epicc) Sean Haggel Original video ---- thumb|right|335 px 03.November.2011 Electric Daisy Violin Devin Graham Original video ---- thumb|left|335 px 26.November.2011 Zelda Medley Devin Graham Medley of Zelda game music by Koji Kondo ---- thumb|right|335 px 27.November.2011 Zelda Medley Duett Devin Graham Medley of Zelda game music by Koji Kondo ---- thumb|left|335 px 07.December.2011 Silent Night Devin Graham Cover ---- thumb|right|335 px 19.December.2011 Celtic Carol Devin Graham Original video ---- thumb|left|335 px 09.Januar.2012 Shadows Devin Graham Filmed at the Ensoul warehouse in Salt Lake City, Utah ---- thumb|right|335 px 02.Februar.2012 Lord of the Rings Medley Devin Graham Music by Howard Shore. Filmed in New Zealand. ---- thumb|left|335 px 23.Februar.2012 Crystallize Devin Graham Filmed at Ice Castles in Silverthorne, Colorado ---- thumb|right|335 px 03.April.2012 Skyrim(with Peter Hollens) Devin Graham Medley of Skyrim game music by Jeremy Soule ---- thumb|left|335 px 07.Mai.2012 We Found Love(with Alisha Popat) Devin Graham Cover, with changed lyrics. Filmed in Kenya, sponsored by VenTribe. ---- thumb|right|335 px 10.Juni.2012 Starships(with Megan Nicole) Devin Graham Filmed at the Ensoul warehouse in Salt Lake City, Utah ---- thumb|left|335 px 31.Juli.2012 Phantom of the OperaLindsey Lindsey Stirling Capitol Theater in Salt Lake City and the Velour in Provo, Utah ---- thumb|right|335 px 17.August.2012 Come With Us(with Can't Stop Won't stop) Devin Graham Original video ---- thumb|left|335 px 05.September.2012 Game of Thrones(with Peter Hollens) FifGenFilms Medley of Game of Thrones music ---- thumb|right|335 px 18.September.2012 Elements(Original Version) Devin Graham Filmed at the Ensoul warehouse in Salt Lake City, Utah ---- thumb|left|335 px 23.October.2012 Moon Trance Nathan D. Lee Original video ---- thumb|right|335 px 05.November.2012 Assassin's Creed III Jace Leroy Medley of Assassin's Creed III music ---- thumb|left|335 px 29.November.2012 Song of the Caged Bird Nathan D. Lee Original video ---- thumb|right|335 px 14.December.2012 What Child Is This Scott Winn Cover ---- thumb|left|335 px 07.December.2012 Just Dance 4 Unknown Cover ---- thumb|right|335 px 15.Januar.2013 Thrift Shop(with Tyler Ward) unbekannt Cover ---- thumb|left|335 px 22.Januar.2013 Mission Impossible(piano Guys) Paul Anderson and Tel Stewart The Piano Guys arrangement and original material written by Steven Sharp Nelson, Al van der Beek, Jon Schmidt, and Stirling ---- thumb|right|335 px 12.März.2013 Radioactive(with Pentatonix) FifGenFilms Cover of the song by Imagine Dragons ---- thumb|left|335 px 23.Mai.2013 Halo theme(with William Joseph) Devin Graham Cover. Video features cosplay by members of 405th.com. ---- thumb|right|335 px 23.Mai.2013 Halo Medley - Firefight - Lindsey Stirling and William Joseph Devin Graham Cover. Video features cosplay by members of 405th.com. ---- thumb|left|335 px 21.Juli.2013 My Immortal Klepticenter Productions Cover of the song by Evanescence ---- thumb|right|335 px 11.Oktober.2013 Elements(Orchestral Version) NBC A video remix for the TV show Dracula on NBC ---- thumb|left|335 px 26.October.2013 All of Me(with John Legend) FifGenFilms Performance of John Legend's song ---- thumb|right|335 px 14.November.2013 Minimal Beat Klepticenter Productions Filmed in various cities globally ---- thumb|left|335 px 06.Februar.2014 Stars Align Nathan D. Lee Filmed in studio with SFX Effects by PlayFight. Premiered on Yahoo Music before YouTube.130 ---- thumb|right|335 px 14.März.2014 Transcendence Orchestral unknown In association with The Leader in Me Program, and the Landfill Harmonic. ---- thumb|left|335 px 25.März.2014 Beyond the Veil Everdream Original video ---- thumb|right|335 px 23.April.2014 Shatter Me(feat Lizzy Hale Everdream Original video. Concept by Joe Sill & Lindsey Stirling. ---- thumb|left|335 px 14.August.2014 Master of Tides UE Boom Original video. A spontaneous live performance. ---- thumb|right|335 px 20.October.2014 Roundtable Rival Everdream Original video. ---- thumb|left|335 px 18.November.2014 Dragon Age Everdream Original video.